Missing Moon
by Selene's Child
Summary: The Moon is missing and Olympus is in a riot, Artemis doesn't know what's going on. A rumor is spreading through Olympus.:'Has Selene finally faded' Luna, the titan's only daughter, must travel to the land out of godly reach to find her Mother. Will you read? (First chapters are awful, it gets better, Blue Cookie Promise.) Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is actually my first PROPER fanfic. Luna's diary was a warm up and does not count. I do not own Percy Jackson, Neptune and Chloe, I own Luna, Sol, Nicole, Mark, Aduro and the mysterious Brie. (I'm not sure if I have included everyone...)  
****_Nepples Stone, I know you read my diary.  
_****So.. Anyway... This is an edited chapter I changed-ish...  
****_I WILL BEAT YOU UP WITH MY HAMMER!  
_****Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Percy...**

It was getting harder and harder to control water, heal or do anything anymore. Even the waves were no more. Annabeth had told me the moon was gone. It was impossible... right? Artemis had no idea what was going on. But at Olympus, a rumor was spreading. 'Had Selene finally faded? Had she vanished into thin air?'. Neptune, my brother, who Luna Moon (The daughter of Selene...), referred to as Nepples, kept muttering about Luna and Oliver and how they were going to cope. Pine Cone face seemed worried, Annabeth was usually with her now, they had become a worrisome duo... Well that was when Thals wasn't hunting.

I really had no idea what's going on. The moon was gone.. so what? For some reason it affects the water... I told Annabeth this but she would just roll her eyes and mutter "Google it". And so, I did, turns out the moon makes waves. No idea why it effects healing though... Neptune and Annabeth didn't know either. Everyone in camp was terrified. Calling this the apocalypse and how zombies will be chasing us in a few days...**  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Olympus...**

"Zeus! What are we going to do about the moon!?" Artemis yelled at the Olympian god. "Even Selene's moon chariot is acting up! I can't do anything!"  
the god in question just ignored the pesky goddess, bored and in a daze. "Artemis, please, relax..." he mumbled, clearly out of it. Poseidon stood up.  
"RELAX!?" he bellowed "THE MOON IS MISSING!? NEXT IT WILL BE HELIOS, MAYBE EOS! WHAT WILL WE DO THEN!?" Zeus jumped at his brother's shouting."That is enough!" the head god said firmly. "There will be no more talk of Selene. Helios and Eos are fine. Everything will be back to normal soon" Zeus inwardly smiled, his plan was coming together. The two infuriated entitys fell back on there thrones, defeated, as the other gods stiffly nodded. Aphrodite knew of Zeus' plan. This was all for Selene's sake. It was all for Luna's as well. The love goddess felt that the young demi-god needed to have her knowledge of her heritage sorted out.

Later, Hephaestus approached the beauty. "Aphrodite, I know what's going on..." sighing, he sat down next to her. Aphrodite turned her head sharply, her face frowning. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." she hissed. She stood up quickly. "Hephaestus there is nothing going on!"  
Aphrodite had never been good at acting. "Zeus told me." he said slowly as the goddess limply sat down again beside him. "It's to do with Luna..."  
at his words, she nodded. "I'm only doing this for Selene." She bit her lip. "I guess for Luna too... I kind of messed things up for her..." the beauty queen sighed again.

Selene, Helios and Eos were under Olympian protection. It was hard to stop them from fading though. Every so often, Artemis would go about her hunters and tell them about the three titans just to stop them from vanishing completely. Hephaestus scowled. "Why do you care for her so much? She hates you even though she was under your protection!" he muttered, bluntly. The god had no idea what Aphrodite had done to Luna in order to keep her safe."Worry about your other children!" the volume of his voice increased to a yell. Love in her godly form snapped. She was sick of her husband.  
"IT'S MY FAULT LUNA IS SO CONFUSED! LUNA ISN'T EVEN MY ACTUAL DAUGHTER BUT SHE'S BEEN THINKING THAT THESE PAST FEW YEARS! SELENE ASKED ME SPECIFICALLY TO PRETEND TO BE HER MOTHER WHILE SHE WAS AT WAR WITH ERIS!" her voice boomed, she would've been a lot louder but she wished for the whole of Olympus to not hear her. "That didn't stop Selene from 'adopting' her..." Hephaestus replied bitterly. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. She knew she wasn't the sharpest in Olympus, but she definitely knew Hephaestus wasn't either. "Eris wouldn't have thought an 'adoptive' child would be as important as a blood child..." she rubbed her eyes. She forgot about Selene's son, Oliver.

"What about Oliver?" He asked her.  
"Oliver who?"  
"Oliver Queen, Selene's other kid..."  
Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Oliver isn't nearly as powerful..."  
"Still important though... Right?"  
"Obviously not to Selene, otherwise he would have got Lunar Eclipse..."  
"Wait, Luna has Lunar Eclipse!? Where's Solar Eclipse!? What about Morning Star!?"  
The love goddess shrugged. "The twin swords of the sun are missing, same as the bow of the dawn. Probably with Helios and Eos..."  
"Aphrodite, we have no idea where Eos and Helios are, do you at least know where Selene is!?"  
"I know but I do not wish to say!" with these words, she stormed off.

* * *

**Luna...**

There was a new girl. Aurora. Another cousin. Daughter of Eos. I was starting to see a pattern.

_Sol of Helios/Sol.  
__Luna of Selene/Luna.  
__Aurora of Eos/Aurora._

It seemed a little more that a coincidence that the children of Helios, Selene and Eos were named after their roman counterparts... Although, there is always the possibility that they wanted there children to have matching names..? No, the gods weren't nearly as... Uh... Human as that. It must have some kind of meaning..? Especially with my mum being... possibly faded...

I saw a little girl hauling a_ lot_ of luggage towards the Eos cabin. Must of been the newbie. I skipped towards her, my wings whacking anyone in he face if they came close enough. The girl was about thirteen. Brown hair... Bronze eyes...

"Uh hey new girl. You must be Aurora?" She looked up at me. Her browny bronze eyes widened. I was suddenly being deprived of all oxygen. "Luna! Mummy told me all about you! She said you were one of the best cousins ever!" she hugged me tighter. Nike must of been on her side. She was raised by Eos!? Lucky... "Aurora-I-can't-breathe!" I gasped, suddenly realizing that I could see spots in my vision. She pulled back quickly... Tears ran down her cheeks. Aurora was surprisingly sweet and innocent for her age...  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She sobbed. Now I felt bad...  
"It's okay!" I managed to squeak. Aurora looked up through teary eyes and smiled.

"Aurora... Aren't your eyes slightly brown?" I had only met her five seconds ago but already I noticed from first glance that her eyes colour had changed in the past few moments... "Aren't yours blue?" She replied, quizzical. A hand mirror poofed into my hands and Aurora gasped. I smiled at her cuteness. "It's just a little bit of my power..." I said while looking into the mirror. Indeed, the blue had vanished from my eyes. Only silver remained. I stretched my own wings and they had turned silver with blue tips!? What was going on!? "Luna..? ..." She must of read my expression.  
"I have no idea what's going!" I rubbed my eyes and pinched my arm. _Ow. __Not a messed up dream like I usually have._The Helios cabin door burst open. "HARPIES EVERYWHERE! HARPIES!" Aduro screamed. He ran towards us."HARPIES!" he ran in the other direction. In unison, me and Aurora raised an eyebrow. "Let's go see Sol..." I bit my lip, starting to shakily walk to the Helios cabin.  
"Isn't Sol my other cousin?" Aurora asked me, sounding confused. Nodding, I grabbed Aurora's hand.

The cabin door was left agape. Standing in the cabin was a very confused Sol. Except it wasn't Sol... "Luna?"

* * *

**The end :D**  
**Updates soon... I know it sucks...  
Just a bit of a.. uh... information thingy... of my own characters...**

Luna - Selene's child, under the impression she's adopted. Blonde, (Now) silver eyes, silver wings (Blue wing tips)

Aduro- Sol's twin brother. Looks human. Helios' son, auburn hair, green-gold eyes.

Sol - Aduro's twin sister. (Something happened...) Helios' daughter.

Aurora - Eos' daughter. Brown hair, (Now) Bronze eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will suck as much as the last one. I am also a terrible writer. But I find it fun to write! See my dilemma?  
Again, re-write-ish of my first version of this story...  
**I do not own Percy Jackson. So, enjoy.

* * *

**Annabeth...**

I was busy contemplating about out current situation since a vital part in in the solar system had gone missing. Just as I was about to make a break-through, a certain Seaweed brain, and his infuriatingly stupid brother, Neptune... Or 'Nepples'... Barged in and scattered my notes everywhere. "'Sup wise girl!" Percy laughed. Without even looking up and giving him a glare, I told him to get out. "Awh! Annabeth sorry! I admit it! I'm a clutz and a kelp head" he was pleading for my forgiveness. I think I heard Neptune agreeing with him about him being 'a clutz and a kelp head'. "Get out, now, before I get Luna to bash your faces in." I stood up and gathered my notes, sighing. At my remark, both of the Poseidon children visually shuddered, bringing a smile to my lips.

"Luna's not scary!" Percy shakily laughed.  
"What?" Nep's voice sounded a lot more high pitched than he probably meant it to be.  
"Well not as scary as Sol..."  
"No way!"  
"Nep, she battered me..."  
"Still, Luna's scarier..."  
"That's a good thing right? You like your women slightly terrifying..."  
Silence. followed by my laugh.  
"Jackson, if that's true, we both like the 'scary' factor in girls then..."  
I got my dagger out and held out towards the Seaweed brains. "What am I again?" I hissed.  
"Um... Wise, smart, beautiful, not scary, merciful and won't maim us... Right?" they said in unison.  
I grinned. "Now say the first six words into the recorder..."

* * *

**Luna...**

A girl who looked exactly like Sol looked at me in the eye. "Luna?" she mumbled, terrified. She was holding twin gold swords and there was monster dust at her feet. Her eyes, golden. It was scary. The next hour or so was spent explaining that the swords were a gift... That transformed into earrings... that she had dusted an evil Harpy that tried to rip Aduro's head off, also, how she didn't understand the drastic eye-colour change.

I walked back into my cabin exhausted to find a suitcase in the middle of the cabin floor, filled with my brother, Oliver's clothes. "Oli?" The demi god rushed up behind me and dumped a load more stuff. "Luna, well, me and Mark are leaving camp and are never coming back..." he paused and bit his lip.

"What about Nicole?"  
"Nicole who?"  
"Nicole Brown!"  
"Oh, Mark's chick?"  
"You make it sound like he owns her..."  
"Not anymore though.. He broke up with her..."  
"WHAT!?"  
"She wanted to come, but Mark went all nasty and told her to go away and how she smothered him.."  
"Ouch..."  
He shrugged. "Yeah..."

I sat on 'The Hill'... Also known as the perfect place to stargaze. The blue had faded from my wings, so had the silver... They were white again. It was just my eyes that were messed up now...

The galaxy was spread before me, stars twinkling with all their heart... But... It seemed so... Empty...  
The vast majority of the sky was filled with sparkling lights but it wasn't the same... My eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Neptune...**

I found my best friend, Luna on 'The Hill'. Right were I thought she would be. She was asleep and curled up. Strangely enough, she wasn't shivering, it was also freezing. She's ice cold when it's stupidly warm outside and then when it's ice cold she's stupidly warm. I sat down next to her, revisiting all of the past events of today...

_"Still, Luna's scarier..."_  
_"That's a good thing right? You like your women slightly terrifying..."_

I felt myself blush redder than the Ares cabin... Oh gods. Did Percy actually say that? To my face? I'll never be able to look Luna in the eye again! She'll find a way to force the truth out of me too.. Why the Hades did my brother say that!? Son of a Harpy! "Nep...?" Yawned a sleepy voice beside me.  
Oh gods... "Yeah?" I managed to force away the offending blush... I think...

"Was I asleep?"  
"Yup"  
She yawned again "Why are you blushing?"  
"I'm not..."  
"You so are!" she sat up and ruffled my hair.  
"Hey! I don't like it when people touch my hair"  
She giggled. "I know. You're so fun to annoy, you know that right?"

I fought the urge to add a sarcastic comeback. I turned to face her. "What happened to your eyes?"  
Luna instinctively rubbed them. "Some messed up stuff happened today..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What exactly?"

"I met my cousin, who's adorable by the way, and my eyes went silver and my wings went all messed up..."  
"That seems to be gone.."  
"Yeah it's just my irises that haven't sorted themselves , my cousin, Aurora has bronze eyes now while Sol has gold ones. It's really freaky.."

Luna's bracelet transformed. "Isn't made out of stone..?"  
"Yeah, why is it silver..?"  
"How am I supposed to know, Lu?"  
"I don't know... I just sort of asked for no reason..."  
"Oh..."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Olympus...**

Okay, Luna may not of been her child, but Aphrodite was determined to make it up to her by at least giving her a fantastic love life. Unfortunately the time she spent with Nicole (A child of the love goddess) had rendered the winged demi-goddess almost completely immune to love magic. _Almost_. Aphrodite could still make awkward things happen to Luna while she was around guys that had potential... That's the way a love life rolled... For a teenager anyway... Poseidon walked in on the scheming love goddess... "Aphrodite...? Are you trying to make one of my kids fall in love...?" As soon as he entered the room, he spotted his son's image, Neptune in a pink crystal ball. "Not your son specifically... I'm trying to make Sele- my daughter fall in love with someone that will make her happy... Now darling, please, no interrupting..." Aphrodite continued with her work, biting her lip.

"What makes you think that my son is going to do the trick!?" Poseidon was obviously horrified.  
"Hon, these two are best friends... I'm sure your son is harboring a hidden crush..."  
"Not necessarily..."  
"Goddess of love here, I've seen these types of scenarios before..."  
Poseidon resisted trying to knock the absolutely annoying goddess in the sea... "I'm sure a guy and a girl can be good friends without any romance..."  
"Name one famous girl and guy best friendship that hasn't ended up with the two going out."  
"Uh..." _Maybe Romeo an- nope... Me and A- nope that really doesn't work. We hate eachother...  
_  
"Thank you very much, darling. Now Ares will be here soon and I need to get as much work done as possible..."  
"Aphrodite please don't do this!"  
"Fine... She can fall in love with some one else..."  
"**Don't **do that either! Let her fall in love on her own! Your logic is blasphemy!"  
Aphrodite felt very very annoyed then. "Whatever you say, my lord..."  
Poseidon stiffly nodded and left. The love goddess let out a sigh. Plan A had failed miserably...

* * *

**Hey guys :D  
The questy thingy will happen in chapter four :D  
I need to research the perfect route from New York to Mt McKinley until then :D  
Dun Dun Dun...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I do not own Percy Jackson! Or Neptune and Chloe! (Poseidon and Nike, they're awesome!) (Nepples don't get a big head...) Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Luna...**

There was a new prophecy I was _not_ happy about. It was basically: four demi-gods will be chosen to seek Selene's temple on Mt. McKinley... I'm guessed I wasn't included. I sat at the docks and stared into the water. Then I noticed something odd. There were _waves _but only around _me_? Wait, the water thought I was the moon!? I didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment... I got up and ran.

_Knock Knock Knock. _A familiar voice told me to come in. "Hey Luna, your eyes are normal again! Wait what's wrong?" Okay, I didn't know about the whole eye thing had gone back to normal... "Um, come to the docks, okay?" I was about to run again...  
"Um why?" Neptune asked, quizzical **(Love that word) **I just told him it's some weird freaky surprise thingy.

* * *

**Neptune...  
**

'Weird freaky surprise thingy'? Now that wasn't suspicious. Not at all. Especially when it came from the worlds scariest Demi-Titan... Okay wait, I can't say that, I'll probably get a face full of hammer... Although, that's how tonight will probably end. It was also dangerously close to Harpy feeding time..Being eaten was definitely not on my to-do list. So anyway, I just ran to 'the designated meeting place' to see Luna dangerously close to the edge of the docks. "Uh Lu..? Do you wanna end up soaked?" She turned around quickly, fell backwards and yelled 'Son of a Harpy!' at me. I'll admit, I don't know why she insulted people like that...

In a flurry of feathers, Luna had managed to stay above the water level. Just. That _must _of postponed hammer-time...But here's the funny part. The water swirled around her... Weird, right? It looked like gravity went weird around her, the water was above her and either side of her but couldn't touch her... It was like time had slowed down.I mean, she can't control water... "Hey Nepples..." Oh gods, she sounded like she was going to hit me with the hammer, a lot more than she planned too."Hi Luna, sorry about that.." I laughed nervously... I muttered nervously about going...

"Nep look..." She lifted up her arm and I was dragged without doing anything towards her.  
"Luna stop!" I tried to move but I couldn't... I was screaming in my mind 'STOP STOP STOP' Lu started to look worried and tried to fly backwards, the collection of water and I following her. I stopped floating right in front of her. Like I was in her orbit. "Cool, huh?" she smirked.  
"Yeah cool" I mumbled, feeling the control in my body again.

Off to my right, a voice shouted out. "NEPTUNE STOP FLIRTING! CHIRON WANTS YOU" Oh gods. Percy would not survive the rest of the night. Lu blushed. Which was an unusual sight. Since she was the one usually making me blush. I took this as the opportunity to mess up her hair which resulted in a face full of a celestial silver hammer.

* * *

**Ten minutes later at the big house with Luna, Neptune, Annabeth and Percy...**

* * *

**Percy...**

Chiron was blabbing on about how Selene was faded... Bla Bla Bla... Luna and Neptune were looking pale. Annabeth was busy arguing with Chiron, telling him 'Traveling that far is impractical, even with small numbers, we have a Demi-Titan with us, that's going to attract some monsters!'  
Frankly, a quest is a quest. This one wasn't a 'act now, save the world quest' more of a 'Okay, we need you to do our dirty work for us' quest. I guess that's a good type of quest.

"Okay, you need to go to: New Jersey, to Cleveland, to Grand Forks, to Saskatoon, Alaska, then to the mountain side village, then over a very monster infested creek known as wolf creek, then you need to climb the mountain." Chiron grumbled. He obviously wasn't happy that some of his best (And one of us was a major monster magnet *Cough* Luna *Cough*) was being sent on an errand.

In the end, all I heard was '_Climb the mountain'. _Hold up. That was **way** too high. Too far into Zeus territory. I think Neptune had the same reaction as I did. Before we could get a word out, Chiron continued. "I have talked to people who will provide lodgings on the way there. The journey won't take more than a few day... But the mountain climb will take a week. This is your last night at camp before the quest, so say your goodbyes." Chiron wheeled his wheelchair away. "Well that sucks..." Luna grumbled, knowing fully well that she has attracted way to many monsters to be considered healthy.

* * *

**Luna...**

I wanted Neptune to meet Aurora. Sure, I think they would like each other... This came with varying shades of success.

***Flash back to when Aurora and Neptune met...***

I knocked on the Eos cabin door and sighed. I knocked again. I knocked for the third time, fou- Aurora opened the door, her hair very messy and she wore sponge bob pajamas. " Oh, hey Luna... Who is th- OH GODS!" Aurora went red and slammed the door. Neptune gave me a look that simply said 'What did I do?' I gestured to the hammer. "If you've done anything I will personally chuck you into the underworld in a barrel full of vinegar." I said firmly. He just nodded.

Aurora re-appeared with make up that looked like it had been applied with a shovel, curled hair, fake eye lashes and a floaty white dress.  
"Uh... Hello Aurora... I'm Neptune... Nice to meet you...?" Neptune looked really confused. So was I. All I was thinking, 'why had this natural beauty purposely made her self look like she had a disastrous visit to the Aphrodite cabin..?' I mean, personally, I despise make up."Oh hello Neptune... " Aurora purred. I didn't think she could purr. Never occurred to me before. "Um..." I think Aurora took this as a compliment. "Why do you look like you have been to a paintball match?" Okay, ouch Neptune, insensitive.

Aurora went very red and muttered something about being tired. She shut the door quietly. If you _really _listened, you could hear quiet sobbing. Evil, evil Neptune. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Nep. "Do you know any good places where I could buy a barrel of vinegar?" and I walked off, leaving Nepples in the dust shivering with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :D  
I actually have someone who likes this story :D  
****_Note to Nepples: I so did get you perfectly!_****  
Oh and guys, re-cap, today is the day Luna, Nepples, Percy and Annabeth get shipped off to Alaska :D  
I do not own Percy Jackson or Poseidon and Nike's characters. ENJOY**

* * *

**Luna...**

I woke up with Sol staring at me menacingly with her arms folded. Sheesh not a sight you want to see in the morning. "Get up. You're going to be late. We wouldn't want that for our first quest, would we?" I hid under my covers and checked the alarm clock.  
"OH GODS SOL IT'S 5:00 AM WE'RE NOT GOING UNTIL 12!" I yelled at Sol and immediately regretted it. I had Helios cabin chores for the rest of the week when I came back. Go me!

Mr. D walked in front of our sleepy faces. "Okay, Prim Jacklyn, you and Arabella will be on your bike while Lily Goon here and Napoleon will be taking the camper van. Any questions?" Okay, Dionysus was the worst god ever. Well, Hades and Ares are at the top of the list. But still...  
"Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Luna Moon and Neptune. Seriously, quit messing up our names." Annabeth grumpily mumbled.  
"No disrespecting the gods, Aria-Katherine. Now, here Nathaniel, the keys." Mr D. gave Nepples the keys. I groaned. How come Neptune got the keys!? Sure I didn't know how to drive and probably crash the van into a wall, but still! I was old enough!

"Where's the van?" Nepples asked grimly. Mr D. pointed over the strawberry fields to the big house where a purple camper van was parked. Nepples ran towards it. "Okay, Lila -" "LUNA!" "Yeah whatever. Anyway, you're not allowed out of thirty feet of the van. Okay?" I nodded sadly. Amazing. I may be what you call a 'Monster Magnet' but I felt like I was a prisoner being escorted to my mother. Seriously. "Perry and Angel will be sleeping in the camper van on the bed, Nathan and Lilith will be on the two sofas. Food has been provided. No magical items will be included on this trip due to the risk and chance of a kindly one coming to rip your throats out. Money is on the Camper Van - named _Cathy_ by the way - that is 75 drachmas and 300$. Questions?" Okay because that tiny speech didn't take ages. Mr. D looked bored. "Have fun being brutally murdered" He handed Annabeth the map with our route marked out on it.

I thought this wasn't a life threatening mission? Oh wait. I'm a demi-titan. Of course there will be little beasts coming after me to rip my wings o- no no no don't think about that. I climbed onto_ Cathy_. "Hey Lu, awesome ride, right?" Nep was behind the wheel. He pointed to 'Percabeth' on the motor bike.  
"They're making sure no monsters can get us, okay?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I could of used an extra hour of sleep. I looked around. The camper van was a lot bigger inside. There was cupboards filled with cookies, ambrosia and nectar. There was a lot of fruit, pasta salad, bread and sandwich fillings. Chances are, we'll have to buy dinner at restaurants...

* * *

**Percy...**

I sat on my bike, waved at Neptune, telling him we were ready to go and began driving. "Okay, Percy, we'll have to make a stop in New York, we need to buy a sleeping bag." Annabeth brushed the hair out of her eyes. Wait why did we need a sleeping bag? The child of Athena seemed to read my mind. "You can't expect us to sleep in the same bed!? What would my mother say! Also, no no no no no." Annabeth counted off the reasons on her fingers. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, we'll go to the camping store..." Great. I was stuck on a trip to Alaska with a monster magnet and I had to sleep on the floor of a purple camper van called _Cathy._

It was raining that morning. "We'll have to buy umbrellas as well..." Annabeth grumbled behind me. We were way past the safety of camp and almost to the Camping store. Annabeth got off and kissed me on the cheek. "Be back in a moment, I'll get some lunch for later, okay?" I muttered a small 'okay' and Annabeth smiled and walked into the shop.

* * *

**Annabeth...**

I looked for the cheapest sleeping bag. It was going to get colder so I paid for a couple extra blankets as well as the sleeping bags and umbrellas. I quickly walked to the cafe next door, purchasing four hot chocolates and four bagels.

Walking up to Percy's bike, he was surrounded by two teenage girls and he was blushing furiously. "Percy will you please consider it~" the first one rolled her tongue. She had blue-black hair, pale skin, she was very pretty and getting on my nerves. "Yes consider it~" The second one rolled her tongue too. Her hair was dark red, red lips, tanned skin and just like the other one, beautiful.

I spotted Luna. She and Neptune were standing outside _Cathy. _Nep had two girls hanging on his arms, one was blonde, blue eyed and tall, the other one was a brunette, green-eyed and slender. Both looking fabulous, they were wearing the same outfit as Percy's fan club, white tank top, black short shorts and black ballet flats. "Oh Neptune, please~..." The brunette was tugging on his arm. Luna was glaring daggers at Nepples groupies and at Neptune, who was a red as a tomato. "Um... Um... Um..." Every 'um' turned Neptune redder. The brunette was busy sticking her tongue out at Luna while stroking a very red Poseidon kid's arm.

"Well ladies-" Percy began talking behind me but was suddenly cut off, causing me to turn around. The two girls that were flirting with that kelp head were dragging him into an ally. I think he was unconscious. "Now now, I really don't think-" One of Neptune's followers began to talk when Luna hit her in the face with her celestial silver hammer. Which only meant one thing. They weren't mortal. Luna thought that to since she could hit the girl (who was now monster dust) and how the other one was in its true form. An empusa. Her flame hair flickered. Luna quickly dusted her and 'accidentally' hit Neptune in the face. "Guess I really am irresistible to monsters... It's a shame they found the guys" she muttered under her breath. Neptune was still red. Especially on one side of his face, since he was just hit with celestial silver... "Come on, Percy was just kidnapped..." I walked down the alley-way to see two flame haired girls with massive fangs and mis-matched legs.

"Okay you flirt with my best friend and then knock out Percy!?" Luna shrieked behind me angrily, holding her hammer in the air like it was a weapon of mass destruction. One of the empusa just hissed in reply. I held my dagger out. "Step away from the sea weed brain" I began twirling the shopping bag full of our lunch above my head, threatening to throw it at them. The empusa nervously shifted their weight from foot to foot. "Annabeth Chase and Luna Moon you will su-" The empusa that had started talking but got a face full of dagger. Luna folded her arms.  
"Who's next?" She threw her hammer at the other monster's chest, instantly vaporizing it.

Once I had calmed down, I realized how soaked I'd become. "Everyone into _Cathy_ before we all catch a cold..." I sighed. Luna dragged Percy's legs and dragged him into the street, carefully making sure that he hit his kelp-for-brains head for my benefit.

* * *

**How was that terrible chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, did you like the empusa?  
The terrible fight scene? What about that?  
I do not own Percy Jackson or Poseidon and Nike's characters...  
Recap: Luna, Annabeth, Percy and Nepples were attacked in NY *Gasp*  
**_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

**Neptune...**

It was raining hard. We had just came out of New York and were making our way through New Jersey...  
Percy had dragged his muddy bike inside _Cathy. _Luckily, Annabeth got some stuff to clean up with. Unfortunately, they were making me and Percy do it. The girls were sitting on Luna's sofa eating donuts and chips (Which we had just purchased from a McDonalds) and were laughing. I rubbed my eyes and parked _Cathy _on the side of the road. It was way past nine, I had been driving for ages and my shoulders were stiff.

The sky outside was dark, the window to the world was blurry with rain. I opened the door and went outside. "Nepples where are you g-" I shut the door before Luna could finish her sentence. I walked down the street, my hands in my pockets. It was so dark. Water ran either side of me, rain _pitter pattered _from above. Shadows stretched along the unlit road, making the houses look like monsters.

Suddenly, time seemed dreamlike, the soft rain drops seemed to be blocked out... My body felt heavy, like I was asleep.

_"Thy answered my call... Son of Poseidon..." _a chill ran down my spine. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" I grabbed my trident off my back. The shadows in front of me seemed to grow angry._"Foolish boy, a trident could not defend you against me!" _the voice paused and adopted a friendlier tone. _"I came to help you, young one." _The voice sounded female, perhaps another empusa?

"Help me!? Help me with what!?" turning my head, I tried to get a glimpse of the owner of the voice. I suddenly spotted a woman in a long simple black dress. Her face was hidden in a black veil that stretched to the floor, melting into shadows. _"I have a piece of advice: do not strike Luna's brother. He is your only way up the mountain..." _her form flickered. _"When the time comes to soothe a beast, wish for the song of the moon." _her eyes glowed black behind her veil. "Wait wha-" I began to question her but she melted into the shadow. What was that? Nyx? Was she talking about Oliver? Questions ran through my mind...

* * *

**Luna...**

I gasped. Neptune turned round and saw me. "Lu! Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes. Yeah, of course I was okay. I wasn't the one being talked to by a creepy shadow monster thingy. Also I had an umbrella. I was cold, but dry. Like the kelp head in front of me. But unlike Nepples, I was in thin pajamas that were freezing cold and I was barefoot. "I'm fine. Everyone's worried you know..." I sighed.

"By the way, do you have a brother you didn't tell me about..?" Nep asked, quizzical. I brushed my blonde fringe out of my eyes and frowned.  
"I don't think so... Why do you want to know?" Nepples ignored my question and asked me about some other random things...  
"Do you know what the song of the moon is...? I think i might help us..." I shook my head to say 'no' and the seaweed brain in front of me grumbled about something to do with 'useless advice...' I wonder why?

"Come on, Percy and Annie broke out the ice cream, don't want to miss that, right?"  
Nepples stuck out hit tongue. "Race you!" Oh pfft. I can fly, Seaweed brain. I stretched my wings and flapped them as Nep started running/skating down the dark soggy unlit street. The wind underneath me pushed me upwards, I started to soar forwards. Neptune was only half way there and I over took him.

I felt something cold and wet curl around my wings... "NEPPLES THAT'S CHEATING!" I screamed at him, rain water was racing through my feathers. I shook it off and dived, landing softly in front of Neptune and slapping him the face with a soggy wing. "Don't cheat when you're racing a daughter of Selene." I ran forward, curling my wings in. Behind me, I head Neptune's shoes skid in the water and I sidestepped an incoming water bomb.  
_If that's the way he wants to play, so be it_. A wall of moonlight formed, rain water instantly floating around it as it had done to me. "CURSE YOU LU!" Neptune started hitting the wall. _Thud thud thud SMASH_. Okay, he got through.

He ran forward and we were neck and neck. I smirked and tripped him up with my umbrella and ran into _Cathy._ "I WIN!" I squeaked and Percabeth gave me a worried look. Neptune came in after, looking extremely peeved. "Your makeup's running" he smiled and sat on his sofa. My 'Aphrodite' side bubbled to the surface and I began checking in the mirror. Nepples laughed. Wait, I don't wear make up. Why the Hades did I do that!? Lunar Eclipse was already transformed in my hand and Neptune got a hammer-shaped bruise on his face. "Ouch..." He mumbled.

A certain Hades kid shadowed into view with a blushing Nike child in his arms, Nico Di Angelo and Chloe Jones had joined the party. "Hey guys can we ta-" Nico had began to talk when Annabeth cut him off. "Percy, you'll have to share the floor now. Neptune, Nico, the sleeping bags are in the 'Camp-For-Us' bag okay? Chloe, you're on the sofa that isn't cluttered with Luna's stuff." The guys grumbled in protest, Neptune sadly removed his possessions off Chloe's sofa. "Owl head will pay..." Nico cursed Annabeth softly under his breath. Unfortunately, she heard him.  
Annabeth gave him a death-glare and corpse-breath wriggled into his sleeping bag, falling over. he began to move around like a caterpillar.

* * *

**How was that? Not as terrible as the first chapter but still not ****perfection.  
So, yeah, Nico joined the scene and so did his epic girlfriend Chloe.  
And... Luna has an unknown brother!? Who could it be!? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :D If you have read so far in, you get a blue cookie :3 sorry, the first two chapters were terrible... Well, recent chapters are only slightly better.**

**A certain Nico and Chloe have joined the party. (Dun Dun Duuun!)**

**What will happen? Will the girls dictatorship fall to the ground and will the guys take over...? Nah. Luna's too scary :3  
**

**Oh and Lunar Eclipse is real! And is in the form of various umbrellas...**

**Moi does not own Percy Jackson or Neptune & Chloe.  
**

**We will be in Cleveland today~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nico...**

I come to help. It's appreciated and all... Except for the fact I have to sleep on the floor with Nep using my ankles as a pillow while mumbling about the sea and the moon and Percy using my face as a foot rest, drooling for America. I was also on the floor in a sleeping bag, Annabeth was snoring and I couldn't sleep. I can't believe Chloe made me do this... Sure, I would've ended up doing it anyway, but still, why can't I not be on the floor!? King of ghosts here!

"Nico, get me a drink...!" Chloe groaned. She was awake then... Or had just woken up. I carefully slipped out of my sleeping bag and headbutted Percy's bike. _Ouch. _Stood up and nodded. "Sure Swift." I got out a cup after many attempts of not waking every one up, filled it up with orange juice and handed it to her. "Thanks Skull..." Well at least some one is grateful. I wriggled back into my sleeping bag. We were going to Cleveland tomorrow, Annie was already going on about it. The sky-scraper structures weren't unique but were fine pieces of architecture apparently. Whatever. A building was a building...

* * *

**Percy...**

I woke up to the sound of baby-sneezing. Wait, what!? Baby sneezing? "Ah-choo!" Why was there _baby _sneezing!? I got up and fell over again. Since I didn't even realize I was in a sleeping bag. "Luna do you sound so... Cute!?" Annabeth!? It was Luna!? Someone started grumbling  
"I'm not _ah-choo_ cute, I just have a _ah-choo _cold! Oh- _ah-choo _kay!?" Wow, she could barely get through a sentence without baby sneezing.  
I heard Annabeth laughing. "Whas-goin-on?" I mumbled.

"Cute-ness overload!" She was hyster's cal. I got up and saw Luna bright red in the cheeks. Her hands covering up her face.  
"I'm not cute! I'm the scariest _ah-choo_ half-blood in _ah-choo _camp!" She huffed. Wise girl rolled her eyes, she offered to get Luna a hot chocolate and the demi-titan nodded sadly.

Annabeth was back moments later, with six steaming cups. "Three hot chocolates and three coffees" she smiled, a sparkle in her beautiful grey eyes. Chloe sat up blearily and was given a hot chocolate. "Thanks Annie" 'Annie' rolled her eyes and handed me and Neptune a coffee. "Thanks owl-head" I smirked. This resulted in another roll of her eyes. She chucked the last coffee at Nico who caught it with ease. She then sat down with a sneezing Luna and sipped her own hot drink.

"Lu, I never imagined you could sneeze like that!" Neptune held back a laugh but the winged demi-titan hid under her covers. "Sorry Lu... Here I found some of your stuff you left at camp by the way..." He held up an old booklet of piano music and an astronomy book. Luna bolted from her covers with Lunar Eclipse in her hand. She looked.. Like pure rage. "Give tha-" her balance seemed to waver. She fell into a very startled Nepples' arms, unconscious. Her hammer had made a dent in the floor. "Lu?" Neptune's voice was quiet as he gently shook her. Annie rushed over while a sleepy Chloe frowned. "Get her into my bed, I'll get the nectar!" Annabeth started rushing around, she sounded positively frightened.

* * *

**Luna...**

I woke up in my best friend's arms, on Annabeth's bed while I was drinking down nectar that tasted like the worlds best cheese-on-toast "Luna..?" Annie checked my fever as it began to go up again. Neptune looked over at me as my face went mega red. I hid under the covers. "Lu...?" Neptune reached under the blanket and grabbed my wrist. I mumbled for him to get off me but he pulled me out again while I wriggled helplessly.

Nepples let go and realized why I was so red, whom in turn blushed madly as well and jumped off the bed. "What?" Annabeth looked confused. I just shook my head. I finally realized. _I wasn't baby sneezing! _Before I could celebrate, Nepples handed my my piano music book and astronomy book. "Where'd you get this...?" I mumbled, in a daze. I remembered crying over the piano book. It was the last thing Phoebe ever gave me. Phoebe Moon.. Let's just say she was very special to me and I hurt her. Badly. She'll never come back. I felt the tears flood again.

I wiped my eyes and noticed Percy was driving with Nico shouting at him. "Yo driver, where are we?" I yelled. Percy pointed to a building that said: Celve Aldn. I focused a bit. Cleveland. Okay then, we were making progress. I stretched my wings and stood up. "So what's with the astronomy?" Nep asked me. I shrugged. "I like the study of stars and stuff, okay?" It was a little embarrassing. I mean, demi-titan daughter of the moon? A little bit predictable. Well, I could of been interested in insanity, which would be a lot worse...

"Okay everyone we're out of Cleveland and we're almost to Grand Forks!" Percy yelled from the drivers seat. At least we were finally making a little bit of progress... I'll be there soon, Selene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello... I've been waiting for you... Not really. I don't have the patience to wait for a reader who will never come to read this terrible fan fic. I do not own Percy Jackson, Chloe, Brad, Violet & Neptune, only my own characters and the story line. :3 The gang are in grand forks on the way to Saskatoon. I haven't been to these places so I'm doing a ton of research. The Selene bit will be based on actual legend. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Luna...**

An Iris Message appeared in front of Nepples. It was from Violet and Brad. Mercury twins. I really know a lot of twins... Okay, not a lot, but enough to know that all twin relationships are the same. This is how the conversation went:

* * *

**(Sorry about the format... It's easier...)**

* * *

**V:** Hey Neptune...

**B: **How's your get away with your girlfriend!

**N & V: **Girlfriend!?

**B: **You know... The Luna chick.

**L & N: **WE ARE NOT GOING OUT! **(I decided to join in then)**

**V:** Well, you two would make a great couple... *Blushes*

**L: **T_T' *Turns slightly red*

**B: ***Laughs*

**L: ***Lunar Eclipse poofs in front of Brad and hits him in the face* **OWH** how the Pluto did she do that!?

**N: **What did she do...? *Innocent*

**V: **OH MY GODS, HOW CAN SHE LIFT THAT THING!? IT'S SO HEAVY!

**L: **It's magic so you can't lift it unless you're me... Or I give permission. *hammer poofs back here*

**V & B: **How did she do that? T_T'

**N: ***Shrugs* I don't know... She can manipulate reality for a short amount of time...

**B: **Wow. well anyway, have fun with Luna *Winks*

**N & L: **Wai- WHAT!?

**V: **Yeah... Have fun with your girlfriend... *Le sad* **(you're evil Nepples...)**

**N & L: **It's not like that!

**N: **We're just friends!

**L:** _Just _friends...

**B: ***Rolls eyes* I remember when I almost got you to confess to Violet... The thing is she-

**V: **WHAT!? *Blushes bright red*

**N: **T_T' *Disconnects*

* * *

"Well... How about that, eh Lu?" Neptune laughed nervously. Wait, Luna chick? I hate it when people call me chick. It sounds... Argh.  
I rolled my eyes. "Nep, I think Violet likes you." I sighed. "And why do people automatically assume we're going out!?" Nepples didn't answer, he was too busy blushing his face off. "V-V-V-V-V-V-V" He was stuttering 'V' like crazy. He sounded demented.

I walked away towards Percy, who was driving. "Hey, Seaweed brain, how long till we get to Saskatoon?" I asked, ignoring a raving Nepples constantly going 'V'. Percy looked behind him at the rest of the people in the Camper Van. "Ten minutes." His voice sounded rough, like he hadn't had any sleep. Well he had been driving without any rest...

Percy's usual sea green eyes seemed clouded and grey around the edges. Kind of scary... Percy looked up. "What are you looking at..?" He shifted in his seat and his eyes returned to the road. "I don't know, but it sure is ugly..." I smirked as Percy looked up angrily. It was the oldest line in the book but it still made people angry. The Kelp-For-Brains muttered something about when this was over, someone will be making a one way trip to the underworld. I was planning to make it Brad. "Okay, we're now officially in Saskatoon..." Percy yawned and he almost drove us into a wall.

"Hey guys?" Nico wanted our attention. "Me and Swift are going back to camp, okay?" Chloe nodded. Neptune seemed to do a victory dance, earning a death glare from Chloe. "Well, see you when we get back, okay?" Annabeth hugged Chloe tight. She nodded. I waved bye and smiled. Nico swept Chloe into his arms and shadowed out of view.

* * *

**Chloe...**

When we got back to camp, Violet and Brad were there. Bickering. "Hey guys what's up!" I separated the two, trying not to let them rip each other's throats out. Violet was bright red. "Violet likes Neptune, Violet likes Neptune~" the bratty one, Brad, chanted. I looked at the blushing Mercury kid.  
I tried not to laugh. "Is this true?" Violet went redder. Nico came up behind me and pulled Brad slightly away from me and Violet.  
"What do you think, Swift? Of course not!" Violet stormed off. Wow, she really must not like he brother... Brad shook off Nico and ran after her, shouting her name, yelling 'I was joking, I know you really don't like him~'

"Gods, people do like the Kelp heads don't they..?" Nico said. I sighed. Poor Violet, I wonder what it's like to have a twin?  
"Who would want a Sea weed brain when you're here?" I teased, turning around to face the Hades kid. He stuck out his tongue.  
"Come on, let's go see Chiron." I smiled, walking off to the big house. Nico ran in front of me, blushing. "Hmmm?" Nico scratched the back of his head.  
"It's nothing. Swift, forget about it..." Nico sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward. "Come on... Hurry up" He muttered under his breath.  
"I am! Sheesh!"

We walked in on Chiron talking to a winged goddess. She was beautiful and my jaw dropped. She had brown hair, bronze eyes, brown and bronze wings to match. "Eos, why hadn't you come before!? We wouldn't of sent Luna! At least not over wolf creek, but stil-" Chiron was talking when 'Eos' interrupted him. "Who is this _darling _young man!?" her voice was rich, sending shivers down my spine. She truly was godly. She walked over to Nico, captivating him in her gaze. "I'm N-N-Nico." he stuttered, turning very, very, very red. Eos sighed and began whispering things in Skulls ear that only made him redder.

"So... Chloe, where are they now?" Chiron asked me, trying to ignore Eos and Nico. I bit my lip.  
"They're on the way to Alaska... Hey why would Selene be out of the gods reach?" I asked him. The centaur dismissed my question.  
"Eos, Selene's sister, has just told me Wolf Creek is far too dangerous, and they either need to go a different route, or come back." his informative tone did little to distract me from a giggling titaness. "So we need to go back..?" I questioned. Chiron shook his head and gave me a drachma.  
"Iris message them, okay?" I nodded, walked out of the door. On the way out, I grabbed Nico by the back of his shirt and dragged him out.

"EOS DIDN'T MEAN TO FLIRT WITH YOU NICO! IT'S THE CURSE FROM APHRODITE!" Chiron yelled, I smirked.

* * *

**How was that terrible terrible chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay hello my readers. Today, I have decided that before the gang set out for wolf creek, there shall be a few chapters in McKinley village (Made up name, don't know the real one... Mount McKinley is real though :D)  
These chapters may or may not be funny, so be warned.**

* * *

**Chloe... At camp...**

It was no use. I couldn't contact Percy or Annie or Luna or Neptune. Not through Iris message or normal means. Well, a letter would take days and I couldn't send text or email. Chiron was convinced it was divine forces. I, however, was convinced it was bad signal. But never mind. I think Eos had a bit of a, um, effect on Nico... He kept blushing whenever he even heard a reference to 'dawn' but he won't tell me why. He goes mega red around Luna's cousin, Aurora and she looks confused when he blushes.

Everyone is getting really tense. Drew started screaming at her sister when she knocked her while she was doing her make up.. Wait, she does that anyway... Loads of campers were really paranoid, convinced an asteroid was going to hit us any day now... Oh well. I'm safe. I have the devil's son for a boyfriend. I'll just live in the underworld like for the rest of forever.

* * *

**Luna...**

We had _finally _made it to McKinley village. I was desperate to fly up to the top of the mountain, but I'd freeze to death. Well according to Annabeth anyway, I wouldn't be in the air long enough anyway. Out of character, Annabeth went all dazed. "Hey, Mr. D said we could use the McKinley hotel... Right? It's five stars, let's stay there a couple days.. Okay? No objections? Good." Her eyes went back to their usual storminess and she walked out of _Cathy _and into a big ski lodge. "Wait! Wise girl!" Percy ran out of _Cathy _after her. Odd. I didn't think Annabeth wanted to trust Mr. D's lodgings. Well it couldn't of hurt to stay a few days to get ready for the mountain climb... Right?

We walked into the ski lodge.. It looked like a nice place to stay... But it was empty. Annabeth started shouting. "WE WERE SENT BY DIONYSUS" Wait what was that saying again? Names have power? "Shush Annie!" Percy hissed. She wasn't very good at listening though, she kept on repeating the sentence over and over until a bell boy came in. "Usually, we wait until someone says the pass word, but since you won't shut up, follow me to your rooms." The bell boy walked up the stairs, not pausing to wait for us. Anna dragged Percy along behind her, in pursuit of the bell boy.  
_"_Hey! Wa-Wait for me!" I yelled. I ran up the stairs, Neptune behind me.

We were led down a corridor, there were four rooms. One with a moon on the door, two with tridents and one with an owl. "Mr. Stone's in the one nearest to Ms. Moons and Mr. Jackson's is the one nearest to Ms. Chase's, any questions?" The bell boy left before we could ask any. I rolled my eyes.  
"That helped." I went into my room and gasped. The ceiling was see-through, since it was dark outside, you could see the stars. But when I looked up, I felt hollow. The entire room was painted silver, the furniture was white, silver, blue, black and grey. It was just... Wow. I heard the door open. "Dinner's in ten minutes, you can have a shower, just don't miss it or you won't get any food." The bell boy sneered. I wish I could hit him in the face.

* * *

**Ten minutes later~**

* * *

**Percy...**

Dinner? More like a buffet. There was at least forty other people... The food... Wow... Maybe ambrosia and nectar was made from the food here? I mean, name a food? They had it. name a drink? They had it. I saw Nep and Luna, but no Wise Girl. So when everyone went to go sit down, I grabbed an extra plate of stuff for Annabeth. "Wow, hungry Bro?" Neptune asked as I sat down. I just nodded. When Luna sat down, she had like ten plates... "Wow, hungry Bird Brain?" Neptune raised an eyebrow and picked a cake off one of her desert plates. She shot a glare at him. She quickly moved her food away from him. "No, you can't have any, you called me bird brain..." She growled, scooting away. We quietly ate our food.

Luna was half way through her fifth plate before Nep sighed. "Wow, Luna, food or astronomy?" he asked her, rolling his eyes.  
In turn, Luna rolled her eyes too. "Astronomy - Duh Nepples." she put down her food and started reciting facts about the milky way. Neptune hit the table with his Kelp head and sighed. "Make it stop~" he groaned. I think he had had enough of Luna and her favorite subjects.  
I fake yawned. "Well, I'm going to finish this off in my room, then go to bed... See ya." I walked off smirking as Neptune gave me a look that said: 'Don't leave me with her~'.

I knocked on Annabeth's door. "Wise girl can I come in?" I knocked again. The door squeaked open. "Um, never mind." I put her plate onto her bed and began looking around her room. "Annabeth? Are you in here?" I was about to walk into the bathroom when the door for that specific room opened.

* * *

**Annabeth...**

I wrapped the towel around me. It was large, puffy and warm. I got a hairdryer out from under the sink and opened the door. A cloud of steam raced out. Percy was standing there, blushing. Then I remembered I was just in a towel. "Um..." I mumbled, turning bright red as well. I chucked the hair dryer at him. "SEAWEED BRAIN GET THE HADES OUT NOW!" I screamed, turning even redder. My hair dryer hit him in the face, knocking him backwards.  
"I really wasn't planning to stay..." He muttered and he crawled out of my room. He pointed to something on my bed. "You missed dinner so I brought a plate up..." he said, weakly. I rolled my eyes. If Athena finds out about this Percy will be on a permanent visit to the underworld...

* * *

**See? I suck at writing comedy... The cliches are all I can think of...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, any comedy in this is a cliche. I'm not funny. ;-;  
Because I can't write anything funny I will just move on with the story...  
I do not own Percy Jackson or Neptune & Chloe. I own my own characters and the story line  
I also don't own the cliche comedy...  
****_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Annabeth...**

After the incident, I was anxious to get out of the hotel... Seriously...  
Percy gave me a heart attack... I mean, you don't just walk into some one else's hotel room.. Would you do that? No? Thought so.  
I mean, I punished him by not kissing him for... Okay I didn't punish him... Well, I kinda did, Percy has a big blue bruise on his face now, it's shaped like a hair-dryer... But still! You don't waltz into someone else's alone time...

For a while, I've suspected Camp Half Blood have tried to contact me for a while now..  
I mean, something doesn't sit right. I keep on thinking I see an Iris Message pop up in the corner of my eyes but as soon as I look, it's gone. Something wasn't right there. I was determined not to stay for long. That place was... Dangerous. I don't know why even went there in the fist place.. Maybe I was under some spell of some kind? The bell boy was suspicious, I tell you that.

Athena, guide me before anyone gets killed because I chose those stupid lodgings... It would be my fault if anything gets stolen or... Anyone gets hurt.. I'd never forgive anyone who'd harm a single head on _my _Seaweed brain's head.

* * *

**Luna...**

I woke up in my hotel room, did the usual morning routine and went down stairs for breakfast to find a blushing Neptune, a girl who suspiciously looked like Drew and a certain Percabeth making out. "We're not going out, Angel. Me and Luna are ju- Oh hey Lu..." Nepples turned even redder when he saw me. 'Angel' turned around and shrieked so loud I was temporarily deafened. "OH-MY-GODS! This is her isn't it!?" she was even squeakier when she talked.

Angel whistled and a hundred other girls ran up behind me. They all had voices that would send your ears to the underworld and back. Angel held out her hand. "I am like, Angel, daughter of Venus. We came to Mount McKinley because there are some _aammaazziinngg _spa treatments here!"_ Oh yay, so half the_ _Venus girls were here..? Spectacular... Monsters were going to arrive any second now_. "You know, with a little work, you could look like us!" Oh gods no. No. No. NO!

I tried to run for the door but I was carried into a random hotel room. "Okay, Stacey, Clara, get the make up, Terry, Vivian, get the clothes. I'll do the hair." Angel gave out orders to the other Venus girls. In a second I was charm-speaked into not being able to scream. I was going to cry, but I couldn't do that either. Figures. Angel stood back and watched as Stacey and Clara did my make up. They held up the mirror while I was grimacing at the weird feeling lip-gloss. Oh gods. I looked... I looked... Indescribable. Seriously... Angel tugged my hair. All I can say is: _ouch_. She let it hang loose and I was painfully reminded of someone close I used to know...

"CLOTHES!" two Venus kids, Terry and Vivian I think ran in with... Very uh... 'Aphrodite' clothes. Although, I should really say 'Venus', shouldn't I? I stood up awkwardly, like a barbie doll. They commanded me to go get changed and well... I thought I was immune to things like charm speak... Turns out, these Venus kids were a step up from my Aphrodite friend, Nicole... I returned several uh.. Outfits later when I returned in a white and silver dress. It was very unlikely for me to wear something like that of my free will... Oh, did I forget to mention I was ice cold because I was in a wintry village in Alaska?

The charm speak finally wore off and I could move again. The Venus kids grabbed me, I tried to struggle, even with the lack of energy I had. They opened the door and I saw a very flushed Neptune. "Hi Nepples..." I smiled weakly. Neptune's eyes widened when they saw me.  
"Erm... Like the clothes Lu..." He blushed. I burst out laughing. The Venus kids threw me. They had incredibly good aim, since I landed in Neptune's arms, bridal style. This made me blush more than Nepples. "Don't get used to it Nep..." I muttered.

Seconds later, an extra thousand Venus kids **(As you can tell, I am seriously exaggerating, although it wouldn't surprise me if Aphrodite/Venus have 100+ kids.) **grabbed Annabeth mid-kiss with Percy and she went through a similar process as me. She came back out in grey jeans, a white vest top with a black jacket decorated with silver owls on top. She then went straight back to kissing Seaweed brain like nothing had happened. So the Venus kids had been generous and given her amnesia **and **warm clothes?

Neptune put me down and I knocked on the door. "Can I have my clothes back at least?" I asked, seriously feeling the iciness in the air. I heard a lot of giggling behind the door. "Of course not!" then a lot of squealing followed. I sighed, head butting the door numbered '13', it figures... Since it was the death of any trust I had with Aphrodite and/or Venus children. "Hey, Lu?" I turned around to see a very, very, very red Nepples. "You should wear dresses more often, you look great in them." He winked. I'm so glad those demons left Lunar Eclipse alone. Otherwise I'd have nothing to hit Neptune in the face with...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Again** :D  
**I don't own Percy Jackson or Nepples.  
Enjoy the writings of a terrible fan-fic writer~**

* * *

**Luna...**

We were leaving. Why so soon? Annabeth said the place freaked her out... I think she thought the Venus kids were going to come after her again... Yeah she started to remember that... (We were all Venus makeup free and back into our comfy clothes :D)

Well, she was the one who forced us to stay there.. The good thing was we managed to get cleaned up for our climb and got free climbing equipment, yay! I think payment for that though was _Cathy _since they stole it... They drove past yelling 'See ya suckers!', although, I managed to hit the bell boy in the face with Lunar Eclipse, turns out he wasn't mortal... We robbed our 'lovely' lodgings of a tiny car that couldn't go very fast and sounded like it was choking on air. Percy drove in the front with Annabeth and I sat at the back with Neptune, we were all in each other's personal space, I could barely stretch my wings in the car.

"So... Percabeth, how's it going?" I tried to ignore the fact that I was practically in my best friend's lap. But that's kind of hard when you're painfully aware of the things he writes in his diary.. I mean journal..."What the Hades is 'Percabeth' Luna..?" Annabeth asked, confused. This was the part when my lovely Aphrodite side took over..."Oh my gods, what do you mean 'What the Hades is Percabeth'!? That's your couple name! How can you not know it!?" I squealed. Nep looked away smirking and Percy hit his head on the window.

"Oh gods..." Annie muttered, bringing out a pair of cymbals. She clashed them together in front of my face, the sound rang in my ears for at least ten minutes after. "Where'd you get that from...?" Percy questioned. I didn't really don't know what normal person would keep musical instruments that had the power to make that type of noise in their car but never mind. "They were in the glove compartment" She replied, blankly. Luckily for me, I stopped being so... 'Aphroish' and didn't have to live though another wave of ear torture.

"Annabeth why did you do that~" I winced when I heard how whiny I sounded and for a minute, I though Annabeth was going to send me on another trip to the underworld for ears. "Because you were going weird again..." I couldn't see her, but I knew she rolled her eyes. It wasn't like I did it on purpose..."So, um Lu... How's it going?" Neptune looked a bit red. Oh and by the way, did I mention I'm claustrophobic? I was literally dying in that tiny car. "Oh you know. Squished." I sighed, about to press my fore head against a grubby window but thought better of it.

* * *

Later on...

* * *

**Percy...**

Luna was asleep. Even if I couldn't see her, I could tell because Nep had got out his sketchbook and was, well, sketching. Oh and Luna wasn't going weird or talking either. I kept my eyes firmly on the road. We were getting close to Wolf Creek, you could see it through the tiny gaps in the tightly  
woven trees. It was getting dark, the mist made it look like there was a small silver line in the sky, probably to fool mortals there was still a moon.

"Percy" Annabeth yawned. I sighed a yes, trying not to fall asleep. "Your brother is stupid." I laughed so hard Luna woke up and Nep threw his sketch book at me. "Whazzat?" Luna mumbled, rubbing her eyes, Lunar Eclipse transformed in her hand. Neptune looked at me angrily and glared at the back of Annie's head.

"Go back to sleep, Bird Brain." Nep sighed messing up her hair. The hammer was instantly chucked into his face.  
"Don't call me Bird Brain, Nepples" She sleepily growled. Nepples rubbed his black eye. "Lu you're so evil~" he groaned.  
_Thud. _I turned around to see Neptune grabbing his shin and a very annoyed Luna staring grumpily out of the window with her arms folded.  
"Don't forget it, Lord Neptune." She grumbled. I honestly thought he was going to say 'Lady Luna' but then again, he isn't **that **stupid.

We finally saw Wolf Creek, it was just a little further. The top of the car groaned. "Nepples...?" Luna yawned. Neptune looked over at her with.. Well... Adoration. It kinda made him look stupid... Or maybe that was just me. I mean, come on, that guy fancies the girl that beats him up daily. It's so totally obvious that he does as well... Well, it is when you read his journal that he hides in stupid places.

The car squeaked like it was in pain. "What's going on..?" I frowned. Another groan followed. I saw the base of the mountain now, the creek a few minutes away. "We should check on the car when we get out." My wise girl frowned. I kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure it will be fine." I smiled. Annabeth stretched an almost slapped me in the face. "Yeah you're probably right, Seaweed brain..." She sighed. I was in momentary shock.  
"Did a child of Athena say I was right!?" I exclaimed, comically. Annie rolled her eyes and mock-slapped me round the face.  
"Perseus Jackson I said 'probably', learn how to speak the English language." I could hear a smile creep into her voice. The car moaned, like something heavy was on it. "I'm still going to check on it though..." Annabeth frowned. Something was definitely wrong with the car.

The car roof was ripped off, I found myself face to face with a pair of familiar golden eyes. The Nemean Lion had come for revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello~**_

**Welcome back~**

**I do not own PJO or HOO~**

**I do not own Neptune Stone ~**

**I only own the terrible story line~**

**Thank you for reading, you lovely readers~**

**May you be blessed with a hundred blue cookies~**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, you wonderful people~**

* * *

**Annabeth...**

The roof of the car was ripped off with a horrible scraping that sounded like metal on metal. Claws tore it off like it was made of melting butter. Large golden eyes peered in, surrounded by gold fur. Luna, behind me, screamed. Percy jumped out of the car and tried to stab the creature in the eye. Riptide harmlessly bounced off its fur, like it was indestructible. Then it hit me. Literally. I was thrown out of the car by its tail knocking it over. _**The Nemean Lion.**_

Roughly the size of a truck, impenetrable fur, the only weakness was its mouth, but it barely opened it for a roar. It knew about Percy and was wary of his tricks. Luna was sat in the car, looking confused. She knew she was a monster magnet, so why was she so shocked!? Neptune was dragging her out of the tiny vehicle and placed her onto a boulder at the base of the mountain. "DIE YOU FILTHY FELINE!" Screamed a Seaweed brain. I really don't know which one. Percy was desperately clambering up the beast's back to get a shot at it's mouth. Unfortunately, he was shaken off, like a dead leaf in autumn...

I ran up, clawed my way up it's fur without being swatted, stood on it's neck and drove a dagger into it's eye. I seemed to ave miscalculated the intervals between the blinking. Since I narrowly missing the eye and my dagger hit invincible fur and made my joints clash. I was shaken off onto the floor, a searing pain in my joints, my mouth tasted metallic. I stood up carefully, my knees and ankles aching. As well as every other bone in my body.

* * *

**Luna...**

Oh my gods. I couldn't move. I could hear the lion that was trying to save my friends. Yeah, that's right. The Nemean Lion was trying to pick us up and get us home. How did I know? I could hear it. I didn't know at the time... I saw Percy creating a whirl wind around him, he forced himself to soar upwards towards the Nemean's mouth.

_"No!" _Someone screamed. Was it me? The snow in the air flew into my face as I was airborne in front of Percy holding my hammer to deflect his sword. "No one touch my brother." Was that hissing sound coming from me? Percy looked like his brain was going to explode... "Whaa?" he dropped into the icy creek, it must of chilled him to the bone. Words began escaping the feline behind me.

_"At the request of Hera, I was born. 'from fair-tressed Selene the Moon, who in a fearful shudder shook off the savage lion in Nemea, and brought him forth at the bidding of Queen Hera' I came to help you, demi god scum. Maybe I should have only come for my sister."_ was that me who was snarling!? I don't snarl! "Now, apologize to my brother, now! Or you'll have to answer to me, a lion and a titan!" Wow, did I sound scary. the hole adrenaline thingy wore off and I collapsed, the Nemean was sitting behind me, with a smug feline look on his face.

"Um... Sorry Mister Lion.. Sir" Neptune scratched the back of his head. He elbowed Percy who scowled at him.  
"Sorry... Um for attempted murder." Percy sighed and put Riptide away. Annabeth was the last to apologize and she didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. "Yeah, sorry." She muttered bitterly afterwards about doing over first impressions and even large invincible monsters still had to make good ones. Alread, Nemea (His nick-name) reminded me of my missing brother, Oliver Queen. "Luna's brother is the way up the mountain! That's what Nyx said!" Percy and Annabeth looked at Nepples in confusion, but I understood.

"Hey, Nemea... Can you give us a lift big bro?" I stroked my thousand year old brother's feline nose and Percy's annoying questions began to bother me like a fly. "Why is your brother a lion..?" He asked, quizzical. I could stand there all day and I wouldn't even scratch the surface of Percy's idiotic and stupid questions. "You have Cyclopes and Arion for relatives. Learn about your family tree first before asking about mine" I sighed.

_'Of course I'll give you a lift.' _ Nemea's voice purred in my head.

"Thank you" I smiled. Nemea gave me a cat-like grin. Imagine looking at a lot of jagged white rocks. That's how a Nemean Lion's grin looks like.

"Okay all aboard!" I flew up softly on my wings and sat at the base of Nemea's neck. It was probably the best place to sit. Nepples clambered on behind me, apparently unfazed. Annabeth sat behind Nep and Percy sat at the back, on the verge of falling off. "Mush, Nemea, mush! To the fair lady Selene of the moon!" I yelled. Nemea seemed to smirk.

* * *

_**Now, I'm going to ask you to imagine this:**_

_Picture the scariest roller coaster ride. Add mini pirate ship rides as the cars. Now, imagine it ten times worse._

* * *

That was how it was riding a Nemean Lion. I didn't seem to mind though. The wind in my face, the whirl-wind in my hair felt natural... I can't say for the other three on Nemea though... Annabeth looked a sickly shade of green, Neptune was an ice sculpture and Percy was on the verge of falling off Nemea to a plummet of doom.

Nepples grabbed me around the waist. Nemea began to growl beneath me, the sound instantly was stolen away by the torrents of air. _'Get your hands off my sister, you sea spawn.' _Nemea hissed. Nep quickly went back to clinging onto fur for dear life while I had the comfiest, warmest and safest seat on the lion. My hands were buried firmly under layers and layers of golden mane. It was like they wee reaching into a tropical paradise.

Beneath the paws of the large golden cat, rocks, snow and ice raced past, we were steadily making our way to the top of the mountain.

* * *

**The end of this chapter. Probably three more chapters to write. Maybe four. Thank you and bye for now~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note to Nepples: You seriously need to hurry up and write your journal because it is mega cute ^-^**

**HELLO AGAIN INVISIBLE READERS. HOPEFULLY, NEXT STORY I WRITE WILL NOT BE TERRIBLE. - You don't have to read 'The worst of the worst' if you don't want to :T**

**PERCY JACKSON IS NOT MINE. NEITHER IS NEPTUNE & CHLOE.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Percy...**

I am never going to ride Nemea again. Ever. I don't care if the sea freezes over and it rains fire. I will never ever travel by Nemea again. Never ever ever ever. Never. Did I get that point across? Let me repeat that - *The rest of Percy Jackson's complaints has been cut short due to the extreme boring-ness of it.* **(Is boring-ness even a word...?) **Okay. I maybe might go by Nemea if I get paid all the money in the world. _Maybe. _It would also help if my first Nemean ride didn't involve me almost falling off completely. I was holding onto an icy slippery tail and racing up the mountain at possibly the speed of sound. Wait, not that fast. I would know, Nemea was _very _slow compared to Hazel's horse.

"ANNABETH HELP ME!" I yelled , the sound was swiftly stolen, along with the breath in my lungs. I was hanging onto a particularly fluffy part in Nemea's tail. It was ice cold and my fingers were frozen so I didn't have to worry about falling to my death. I was considering screaming at Nep that this was his fault since he nabbed the second best seat. I wanted it because it was safer. He wanted it because it was behind Luna. I think Nemea would have ripped my head off if I sat at the front so I couldn't exactly blame the object of my brother's affection... In that sense I could of thanked Luna if I wasn't dangling from a lion's tail.

"I SEE THE TOP!" The sound of the demi-titans voice whipped around my ears. It was true. Since in the next five seconds (I was counting on my frozen fingers) I was flying through the air, had my hands almost ripped off and I had landed in a large hot spring long with Annabeth and Neptune. Luna was floating above the surface, the water doing the anti gravity thing. Unfair. Me and Nep could barely heal with it, let alone make it float.

"My- My fingers! I can feel them!" I realized happily.

"You're lucky you're warmed up... I'm freezing" Annabeth grumbled besides me.

A smirk fluttered across my features. "I can help with that..." I reached in for a kiss.

"Guys I don't think this is the time for that..." Nep chimed behind me.

"Oh shut up Nepples, just because Luna would kill you if you gave her a hug without warning" I snapped. No one takes away my kissy time!

Neptune turned a very deep red, the water steamed around him. I looked up at Luna, expecting a broken nose in the near future... She was an identical shade of red, obviously pretending not to of heard that over the silent snow fall and quiet beat of her wings. "So... There's nothing up here... Maybe this means Selene faded..." Annabeth swam around in the massive hot spring. It was deep, could of filled the entire mountain. There was nothing else on the peak... Just the Nemean Lion in view pawing at the water like it might be poison. "Oi! Fur ball! You're just a big kitten at heart then!" I yelled, Nemea growled in reply.

"Hey Nep aren't you allergic to cats?" Luna asked, a little confused.

"Um yeah, why?"

"You know Nemea is a cat, right?"

"Um yeah..."

_'FOOLS I AM NOT A MERE CAT!' _and with that, Nemea the Nemean Lion leaped into the water and caused a tidal wave.  
From now on, I have no man points. You know why?  
**I screamed like a little girl. **And Annabeth started squeezing me and squealing 'Aw' wasn't helping. I need those cymbals. Annie went Aphroish too.

I was lying on a snowy bank, steaming and Annabeth clinging to me shrieking 'aw' like a demented Venus child. "So... Should we search the place..?" Annabeth sighed, sitting up. Now that was the girl I fell in love with! Not some stupid Aphrodite child! We all murmured small agreements. I sat up and stretched, looking at the cloudy hot spring's surface. Nemea went poof when he landed in the water... So we couldn't depend on him to give us a ride down.

"Me and Nep should be able to make air bubbles.." a big grin plastered itself on my face and I winked at Annabeth. "I'll be going with Annabeth..." the other two got the hint and their faces blushed instantly. My wise girl started laughing at them both. Gods, it feels good to be evil. Maybe that's why monsters became monsters? "I'll go with Lu then..." Neptune mumbled quietly.

"What was that Mr. Stone?" I evilly did the 'Mwahahah' laugh after.

"I said: I'll go with Lu." He replied firmly.

"What..?"

"I'll go with Lu!"

"Sorry what was that...?"

"I'LL GO WITH LU!"

Nepples' face exploded with red when he just realized how stupid he'd made himself look.

* * *

**Luna...**

Oh boy. This was awesome. Especially with my claustrophobia. Because you know, being in a small warm space with Neptune while we half swam half walked at the bottom of a deep hot spring on top of a mountain was totally my fave past time. As you can tell, I'm being sarcastic. But I guess that is kind of hard since you can't hear me and you probably don't exist because the only person/people to read this terrible fan fiction is Poseidon and Nike. Oh I really need to shut up because this sort of stuff really needs to be in the bold part at the top of the chapter which I fill with meaningless dribble.

So... carrying on.

My wings were tucked in, making me look almost normal. I was sort of floating in the tiny bubble, well, rather walking in it. It was kinda like being in a massive hamster ball. I had little room and I couldn't soar into the sky if any monsters poofed in front of me. Then again, Nepples had that covered. So I was safe.

The walls of the hot springs were decorated with silver and blue jewels, the place was huge. Hazel Levesque would of been like a magnet to these things... Small fish swam. They didn't look like much, but they were beautiful. At that moment, I understood what it was like in Poseidon's realm. Beneath the surface of the hot spring, it was as clear as day. Star light filtered through, giving the place an 'untouched wonder' feel to the underwater paradise. It stole my breath away.

We neared the center of the hot spring. Percabeth was doing the same. It struck me how quiet it was. "So Nepples..." It was kind of awkward striking up a conversation after a long silence. We stopped at a rim of a large hole, you couldn't see the bottom. Kelp head and Owl head were on the other side, peering in. "So..." He agreed. I twisted backwards on my heel to face him. Unfortunately, I tripped over a pebble and fell head first out of the bubble and into the abyss at break neck pace. The last thing I saw was Nep's bubble popping and his lips forming the name 'Luna'. The darkness swamped my view and I was left in the hot spring with no oxygen, the current sucking me in and the world of air far, far above me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Again ^-^**

**This hopefully is the third to last chapter.**

**Then I can start a Percy Jackson horror story...**

**'The Worst Of The Worst' will be out soon... **

**MWAHAHAHAHHAAHAH**

* * *

**Luna...**

The warm water turned ice-cold, I was sucked deeper and deeper in the abyss. A large shadow appeared above me, blotting out what little light I had... So this is what it was like to die. _So, I didn't get the moon... I guess I won't be going to the hero's party in the under world then. _

It was bright. So bright. My eyes focused. I was in a cottage. Sitting up, the throbbing in my head almost knocked me down again. _That's funny. I remember drowning. Not passing out on some one's sofa. _I tried to re think everything, but every time I tried to, I almost fainted from pain. Words started forming in my head without me wanting them to. _The moon is down, the Pleiades. Midnight, the hours flow on, I lie, alone. _What the Hades did **that **mean!?

The pain cleared and I stood up. Looking at myself I groaned. I was in a white maxi dress tied with a silver and blue sash. It was something a Venus child would wear! Wincing, I realized the stupid dress was back-less. My hair hung in glossy blonde Greek ringlets down my back. Well, at least my wings didn't need slits cut into the dress... But, seriously, way too girly for me.

I carefully walked through the cottage. It was surprisingly large.. Carefully padding down the stairs barefoot, the delectable scent of apple pie filled the air. If it was a normal situation, I would of ran down the stairs, make and illusion like I was holding a gun and scream 'Gimme the pie and no one gets hurt!' but of course, waking up in a stranger's house isn't normal... By my standards.

Musical humming filled the air. My feet met with cold kitchen tiles. A woman was getting an apple pie out of the oven, her blue-black hair tied in a wispy bun and her titanium white wings were tucked against her back. She was in simple casual attire with a 'me to you' apron on top. She turned around and her silver eyes glimmered with surprise. "Mummy?" I gulped, feeling like a little girl again. I tugged at my dress hoping I looked presentable. She opened her arms and smiled. Tears ran down my cheeks. She came forward and hugged me. "My darling baby girl!".

Now, I know what you are thinking. 'What goddess acts like a human mother!?'. Selene is kind of the titan version of Hera and Arty combined. Except for the fact that she has not got Hera or Arty's personality. See? Simple and makes sense!

* * *

**Neptune...**

Waking up in old-timey pirate clothes was not a good thing. I looked like I blacked out at a hallow ween party and someone stole my peg-leg and eye patch. Now anyway, I found Percy making out with Annabeth in Selene's underwater garden. I almost yelled at Percy for being stupid because the owl headed girl wasn't in a bubble. But, Annabeth was fine. Godly magic maybe? I hadn't even seen Selene at that point I went into the cottage for some grub since I was starving.

I was in Luna heaven.. Seriously, two Luna's. Sure, one was a little taller, had black hair and more silvery eyes, but they could of been sisters other then that. The black haired Luna turned to the blonde Luna and smirked. "So, dear, is this your boyfriend?" Okay, I presumed that was Selene. I saw the heat creep up into Luna's cheeks. "N-No!" she squeaked. I think I was red as well, since Selene was holding a frying pan on my face and the smell of sizzling egg filled the room. Selene laughed. "Who wants eggs for break fast?" She giggled.

A miniature pink super nova filled the room. Luna and I covered our eyes too see a beauty queen who suspiciously looked like Luna. _Luna Heaven~ _Or Luna underworld if they got the hammers out. Not really a difference... Aphrodite stood awkwardly. "Luna..." The demi titan winced at the sound of her voice. "Am I in trouble?" She whimpered.

"No.. But Hades is annoyed you blew up his statue." Aphrodite sighed.

"Oh um..." Luna turned a startling shade of pink. "Before we talk about anything, Mummy can you put the moon back?" Lu turned to Selene and did her puppy dog eyes.

"One question, can you see through me?" Selene spread her arms wide. Lu frowned

"Of course not..." Luna said, suspicious.

"Zeus' plan must of worked, so of course darling!" She snapped her fingers and the underwater garden outside bloomed with silvery light. Did I mention Luna was asleep for twenty four hours? Aphrodite dragged the demi titan out of the room, so suddenly, her wings didn't get the chance to flail.

* * *

**Luna...**

Aphrodite stood at the other side of the table like an interrogator. Selene slammed the door shut and walked in. "You're not my daughter." Aphrodite sighed. Okay. Who's daughter was I then. "You're fully mine... I didn't expect the wings though.." Selene bit her lip.

"So... Why have I been thinking I've been adopted these past... Few years I've believed I have a godly side?"

"Eris."

"Eris as in the goddess of discord?"

"I have been at war with her for a 10 years." Selene sighed.

"Why?"

"She stole my favorite pair of socks." Selene muttered darkly.

"What...? Why...?"

"Don't worry. You know usually I'd get the hero to drain the water before I let them in my temple.."

"Quit changing the subject!"

"She stole them because I poked her in the stomach..."

At this point I had my fore head pressed against the table top. Then, I remembered the blessing I got when I was 'claimed' by Aphrodite.

* * *

**Embarrassing Flash Back begin!**

* * *

I didn't have my wings yet, I was fourteen and had just joined camp. A small lakeside party was going on and all the demi gods at camp were there. My jeans were soaked and I was mucking about in the lake. _Poof! _A red aura surrounded me and my camp clothes instantly turned into an orange tankini with 'Camp Half Blood Rules!' on the chest... My hair was a long plait on the side.

"Don't look at me!" As I was screaming, walls of moonlight came up and made the lake explode, drenching the hole party. The lake nymphs started having a go at me...

Two weeks later a small crescent moon *Poofed* above my head. Then I was moved to the Selene cabin.

* * *

I shuddered at the memory. I went through that for nothing!? I was stuck cleaning the stables for a month!  
"I guess I kind of knew already... Y'know, with the wings?" I sighed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey~  
School started up again and I like hate it.. It's so stressful, things have been messed up and I've cried like 10 times. (Sh'Up Nepples, I DO have a feminine side y'know.)**

**I'm also considering re-writing Luna Moon's Diary.. Possibly going to call it 'The daughter of Selene' because I've discovered that saying the name 'Luna Moon' to a six year old automatically makes them say My Little Pony... Maybe that's the same with the readers? Anyway, I need to do the horror story first.**

* * *

**Percy...**

I barged past a unconscious Neptune who was radiating heat (Who probably fainted from to much blood to his head...) and into a small room with Selene, Aphrodite and Luna talking in a gibberish only understood if you were a woman. Is it strange I understood them a little bit? I decided to eavesdrop on the conversation...

* * *

**Sorry about the format.**

* * *

**Luna: **So what's with the Aphrodite moments!?

**Aphrodite: **I just over-emphasized your girlish traits, I had to make it at least _seem _that you were once my daughter!

**Selene: **Listen to the love goddess~

**Luna: **I was stuck in the Aphrodite cabin for two weeks facing unbearable torture and your blessing for no reason!?

**Selene: **Y'know, I was at war...

**Luna: ** Yes, yes I know. *Rolls eyes*

**Aphrodite: **Besides, you were soo cute on Hephaestus television~

**Luna: **_WHAT!?_

**Selene: **It was especially funny when you were teasing that Neptune boy.. Lady Aphrodite, what's the couple name again?

**Aphrodite: **Oh, darling did you forget? It's - *Luna gags her with moon light*

**Luna: **No. I don't want to hear it! *Puts hands to ears* **LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**Aphrodite: **Mhmmhmmmhmmph

**Selene: **What...?

**Aphrodite: **MHMHMHMMMHMHMPH

**Selene: **Oh... Luna, sweet heart, you shouldn't gag a goddess. *Snaps fingers and the moonlight *poofs* away*

**Luna: **I'M NOT LISTENING! **LALALALLALALAALLLALLALALALALAALALAL**

* * *

**Luna...**

"So... So what about... What about my sister...?" I mumbled, not daring to look at either of the goddesses. By the silence, I'm guess they were having some conversation I wasn't allowed to hear. "Phoebe Moon... Phoebe wasn't your sister." Selene sighed. My head snapped upwards.

"What!?"

"Phoebe was... Phoebe was a teddy bear that was sent to look after you... Hera made her for me... The... Incident wasn't your fault. She was meant to go into a sleeping state when you fully unlocked your... Demi titan abilities. Of course, since you weren't the strongest of half bloods in your earlier life, Phoebe had to wait until you were fourteen..." Selene had tears dripping from her silvery eyes, her godly composure crumbling to that of a sad mother.

"Is that why she was sicker and sicker as she got older...?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Did daddy know... Did he even know what you are? He always said 'I miss my sweet Selena' he never said 'Selene'?" I bit my lip.

"Oh my dear Jude... The mist took care of that...And for my name... I had to lie, he would of made a connection and consider is blasphemy, at the time, I wouldn't of been able to bare it if he left me because of who I am... Aphrodite even had to lie to Tristan and say she was called Aimee" Aphrodite nodded sadly in agreement and sighed.

"Where is my daddy? I have tried to y'know, iris message him."

"Oh... Your father, those blue eyes... That blonde hair... His knowledge on astronomy..." Selene's eyes faded, lost in fairy land, but they became sad and lonely again.  
"Your father did not want the same gift as Endymion, Jude was very sickly Luna..."

"So..?"

"Luna..."

"What!?"

Selene bit her lip.

"Tell me!" My voice sounded shrill and squeaky.

"Jude Moon is dead."

* * *

**Annabeth...**

I caught Percy eavesdropping. I was about to scold him. "Jude Moon is dead."  
_Jude Moon!? Professor Moon who taught at Oxford!? The astronomy and architectural expert who had discovered Zoe Nightshade's constellation!? _Questions raced through my mind. Rumour had it that even Athena had tried to make a move on him! I was even secretly hoping that if I moved to Britain and went to Oxford, that Professor Jude Moon would teach me.

I yanked Percy and Nep (Who was steaming from one ear, maybe he got zapped?) away from the door. I hissed at Percy. "Didn't Sally ever teach you it's rude to listen to other people's conversations!? Not to mention the people you were listening to were very powerful. Aphrodite could of cursed you with **permanent **permanent make up!" I whispered urgently, Luna was probably having an emotional breakdown in there and Percy was being a Seaweed Brain and being emotionally stunted.  
"Luna's not adopted." He said blankly.

"Yes she is adopted, Kelp Head."

"She's not, Selene said so!" my jaw dropped.

"What!?"

"Something about a war with Eris..? And couple names...?"

I laughed. "Oh holy Aphrodite.." I wiped a tear from my stormy grey eyes.

"You called?" A blonde headed beauty queen's head popped out of the door.

"Mi lady" I curtsied awkwardly as Percy scrambled up and bowed and Nep lay on the floor, his ear still steaming.

"Now, now, darlings. No need to be so formal. I've already considered you honorary Aphrodite children. They do not act like I am queen" She smiled, Percy began to drool, causing me to slap his face.

"Aphrodite children?" I wasn't sure where this was heading...

"Oh of course, for every one of my children, I silently initiate them if they survive a rocky relationship designed by moi. Charles and my lovely Selly never made it though.." Aphrodite sighed at the last part and it wrenched at my heart.

"Can you ask Lady Selene if she can prepare a way for us to come down?" I bit my lip.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers. "Already taken care of, Percabeth."

My face started steaming like Neptune's ear, same with Percy. Aphrodite went *Poof* in a pink supernova and left us in an awkward silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have had like a brain wave :3**

**The worst of the worst is going to be like after...**

**then I will be re-writing Luna Moon's Diary :3**

**Same little thing here~**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes, I have a new laptop and some of the keys are stiff, especially the spacebar.**

* * *

**Percy...**

I was a Pegasus. Yeah. Lemme tell you what happened.

"Okay, Sea Spawn come forward!" Selene gave us all a motherly smile. We were in a kitchen and the titan was in her greek attire. Neptune and I stepped forward. (Yes his steaming ear was gone...) Selene grabbed both of our wrists with such force, we both yelped. My skin started feeling itchy and I felt heavier. When she let go *Stomp Stomp Stomp* a small collection of thuds hit the floor. It sounded like a herd of stampeding elephants.

Selene grabbed Annabeth and Luna by their ears and a small white aura surrounded them. "Enjoy my blessing, it will provide you with the ability to navigate with the stars!"

"Now my lovely children, would you mind?" Selene smiled and walked off. In a flash of silver, we were at the mouth of the hot spring. Or where it should've been. Instead, there was a small chariot with two harnesses.

"You're not putting me in that thing!" Neptune whinnied.

"Oh yes I am!" Luna giggled.

"Wait you can understand me!?"

"You're not actually a pegasus, so I guess I can..." Luna frowned and harnessed Nep in while Annabeth sorted me out as well.  
The girls climbed into the chariot. "Forward Dancer and Prancer!" Luna yelled.

"I don't know how to fly..." I sighed in a horse-ish way. I looked back and a winged demi titan rolled her eyes and walked in front of us.

"Copy me.." She said firmly, positioning her wings. We did as she said, who wants to royally annoy a demi titan?  
"Now move them up and down getting gradually faster..." again, we did as she said and got off the ground by a few inches.  
We soared forwards. Luna flew behind us a jumped into the chairot. Annabeth shouted orders at us and we made our way to camp half blood.

* * *

**The End :D  
Sowwie this chapter was short, I couldn't think of much.. :T  
Enjoy 'Camp Titania' when it comes out :3  
Bye~**


End file.
